Bringing Lines To Life
by RavenTwilight
Summary: Danica is a girl who strongly relates to the character Bella, but what happens when her ability to make parts of stories come to life brings Edward and some other characters to the actual Forks,WA leaving Bella all alone in her world? Please give chance.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so I've gone a new direction with things. I'm still 100% dedicated to my other Fanfiction and it's sequel, but I just had to start this because this great plot has been bouncing around in my creative mind for the last week or so.  
I'm sure there are others like this, but...oh well, this might be a little boring at first, but you need to see what Danica's life is like before the story really takes off.  
Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight, or Edward's sexy sparkles.**

**

* * *

****Ch.1: Forks **

The rain was thundering against my window lightly when we pulled up to the old house, my annoying older brother kicking the back of my seat out of spite for not getting to sit up front, and as we looked at the place we'd be living at from now on, my younger sister let out a groan.

I think my father was running as far from civilization as possible, that's the only reason someone in their right mind would choose this small, boring town of Forks, Washington.

My father was a construction worker and male nurse, so not only did he get to use his construction skills to fix up this piece of work; he had taken a position at the only hospital around here, how homely.

Mother was a word of the past for us and always had been, she had run off to the circus right after my younger sister Angie could walk. My mother was now a trapeze artist for one of the traveling circuses, I couldn't stomach seeing her and she had married her new partner, so maybe that's why dad forced us out to nowhere.

"Here we are kids, home sweet home," My dad smiled.

"Home sweet home was back in St. Petersburg, Florida, dad," My brother Daemon huffed.

I rolled my eyes as I got out of the car and pulled my hood tightly around my face to shield myself from the cold drizzle, I was used to rain, but here in Forks, it was pretty much the only weather you'd ever see.

"Well, you guys all start high school together tomorrow," My dad tried to ease the conversation.

"Yeah, one more year and I can go back and go to USF or FU," My brother laughed.

Apparently he thought he was being funny by saying the letters f and u as a university; immature.

"You're so lucky Daemon, I have four!" Angie groaned.

I grabbed my things from the back as they bickered at each other about the school that I would be a junior at, the living situation, and how much they hated the weather, I couldn't stand it.

I was always the quiet one, never really talking much, my mom had been the same way before the anti-depressants she started taking kicked in, that's when the circus whispered her name alluringly I suppose.

I lugged my suitcase from the back of my fathers minivan and carried it as fast, and far away, from them as I could – sticking the rusted key into the handle, and stepped through the threshold of our ancient home.

The boards creaked gently as my warm boots stepped over them and the house was filled with the fading scent of wet paint, the place was small yet somehow it wasn't that bad.

I tugged my scarf gently off of my neck and set it on the back of the couch that sat in the living room across from the 32' inch television; my dad's pride and joy. My dad had made sure to furnish all the rooms in the house before we could see it; we had to stay with my grandmother in North Carolina for a week so he could.

I smiled as I walked through the living room and towards the gleaming maple banister, dad had been busy while he was gone, already starting the construction.

I gripped my suitcase in one hand and made the short ascent up the stairs towards where our rooms would be, luckily we each had our own rooms; back in Florida I shared a room with Angie.

I didn't know exactly where our rooms would be, so when I reached my destination, I walked casually and peeked into each opened room.

The first room I stumbled upon, tripping into it because of my terrible balance, was a dark blue room with black everything; Daemon's room.

The second room was girly with white walls and a bright pink accent wall, cheerleading equipment and bows everywhere; Angie's room.

I took a deep breath as I rounded the corner to what had to be my room and I felt the breath stick in my throat, it was more than perfect.

There was a light blue area rug with brown trim on the floor and rich mahogany furniture took up the majority of the room. Brown curtains with duck egg blue damasks framed the window and my comforter set had the same pattern. My laptop sat conveniently on top of the desk in front of the window, but what caught my attention more then anything was the huge bookshelf that took up the entire wall opposite of the window.

I dropped my suitcase and walked over to the bookshelf and smiled happily. I ran my fingers over some of the familiar bindings that belonged to my favorite books, _Wuthering Heights, Pride and Prejudice, _but a single book with a huge red bow caught my eye.

I walked to the end of the bookshelf and snatched it up- walking back to sit on my bed; my dad had gotten me a gift. A silvery title, _Twilight, _was sprawled at the top of the spine, and the cover had two pale arms and a shiny red apple, simple yet elegant.

"I thought you would like it," My dad said; arms crossed in my doorway.

I jumped at the sound of his voice and placed my hand unmistakably over my erratic heart.

"Dad," I said, "Of course, thanks."

I was a girl of few words, but dad understood that.

"That book is supposed to be a good one," My dad said; pointing to the book cradled in my arms, "it's about a girl who moves to Forks, I thought it was fitting and you could relate."

I let out a small laugh and smiled warmly at my father, Mike. He had dark brown hair that was fading on the top of his head and a small moustache sat on his upper lip, I never realized how old my father was truly beginning to look until now.

"Well, I'll leave you to enjoy it," My dad said quickly; patting my knee, "Dinner's going to be ready in about an hour."

"Okay," I sighed, "I'll be there."

"Oh, and Danica," My dad's voice dropped to a whisper, "no reading out loud."

I simply nodded at the last part, I knew the rules well. When you read a bedtime story to your younger cousin and somehow grumpy the dwarf ends up in your bathtub with your uncle, rules get set pretty quickly.

I don't know how I ended up with this strange thing that was wrong with me, reading stories out loud and making the characters come to life, because no one in my family was able to do this, it was a secret between my dad and me though, to keep the rest of the family from thinking of me as a freak.

My dad closed the door quietly behind him and I pulled my dark brown hair out of the pony tail it was in and shook it out around me, kicking off my boots and laying down on my stomach to start reading my book.

The first few pages of the book consumed me and soon the main character Bella had me wrapped around her finger in no time. It was weird how much of the little things I had in common with this girl in the book, I almost felt like I was reading a story about me.

The way she described her physical appearance matched me dead on, brown hair and brown eyes, pale, and she was clumsy and quiet as well. I was a good cook and I often cooked for my siblings, but dad liked to cook just as much as me. I wasn't thrilled about Forks either, I blushed very easily, and she liked books too; I felt like we would be best friends if she were real.

I was getting into her first day of school when my dad called upstairs for everyone to come down for dinner. I placed the book reluctantly on my night stand and adjusted my green v-neck sweater that was slightly rumpled from shifting into different reading positions.

I pushed up my sleeves as I made my way to the top of the stairs when I tripped over my own feet and knocked Daemon off balance, causing him to almost fall down the stairs.

"Seriously Dani, do you have to be so clumsy?" He asked harshly.

He wiped his hands on his skinny jeans and did his typical Daemon Weston hair flip before walking down the stairs angrily, my sister pushing her way past me as if I didn't exist; family was great.

I sighed softly and then tried my second attempt at going down the stairs without tripping or falling, luckily I succeeded this time around.

The smell of chicken and green beans filled the air and I took the seat right of where my dad was sitting and left of Angie because I liked to put as much space between Daemon and I as possible.

"Smells good, Dad," I smiled.

My dad looked over his shoulder and threw me his toothy grin, showing the crows feet around his eyes from smiling so much.

"Daddy's girl," Daemon hissed; Angie laughed like his evil accomplice.

I shrunk down in my seat blushing as I let my hair fall down creating a curtain between my siblings and I, wrapping my arms tightly around my waist.

Dinner was mostly eaten in silence – other than the casual attempts my father tried to make at conversation, but Angie and Daemon quickly shut him down, I just remained silent.

The move was hard on all of us, Angie lost her champion cheerleading squad, Daemon lost his girlfriend and band, and I lost the beach; my quiet thinking place. I sighed to myself as I scooped in the last bite of green beans before taking my plate to the sink and washing it off, we didn't have a dishwasher.

"Before you all make your ways back to your caves, come outside, close your eyes," my dad said brightly.

As we always did with the surprises dad tended to lay down on us, I cupped my hand over Angie's eyes, Daemon clasped his rudely over mine, and dad put his over Daemon's and led us outside.

"Release," My dad commanded.

We all released our holds from each other and gasped in decent unison.

"No way dad, you rock!" Daemon shouted; clapping dad on the back.

Sitting next to the minivan was an older Toyota Celica, black of course for Daemon.

"Now Angie, you'll get a car next year of course," My dad put his hands on a brooding Angie's shoulders.

I peered around the Celica to see an older truck with chipping blue paint, a dodge ram from the looks of it. I hated getting emotional, but this touched me in a way, it was old and antique looking, I loved antiques.

"Dad," I whispered, "you shouldn't have done this, it's too much."

"Nonsense Danica, you turn seventeen next week, it's an eighty-three, and I bought it off an older man from town." My dad replied, "Daemon's car was the one that was too much."

"I'm riding with Daemon, I will not be seen in that monstrosity," Angie said; laughing at my truck.

I became slightly defensive and I began to feel even more like Bella who had her older truck too from the story, my cheeks turned a crimson red.

"I'm surprised she didn't choke on such a big word," I said quietly; Daemon laughed loudly.

"That was actually a good one Dani," Daemon lightly smacked me on the arm, "don't worry Angie, I've got you covered."

Angie stuck her tongue out at me before walking back indoors with Daemon snickering, I walked over to the truck to admire it some more and then decided to go back inside after thanking my dad one more time.

I was back upstairs and about to head to my room when I heard Daemon and Angie talking lowly in Daemons room, I stopped dead in my tracks at the mention of my name.

"I know, she's going to ruin us," Angie said quietly, "she's such an outcast, and everyone I knew made fun of her in Florida."

"I feel bad for her really," Daemon replied, "Dani's never had any friends, she's such a hermit."

I wiped away the mist forming in my eyes and then ran to my room, closing the door gently behind me.

I grabbed the book laying on my nightstand and threw myself down on my bed once more to consume myself with Bella's life, maybe she would do better than me so far. I began to lose myself in this dreamed up world of Forks, but I was about to do something that would change everything for me in this little town, I felt myself breaking the rules when she described the main male of the story, Edward.

* * *

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!**

**I've really enjoyed writing this so far, give it a chance.**

**- Keely**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n: Hey, please leave me reviews to let me know what you think, I really want to continue this story, but I want to know if it's worth it. Thanks.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight, or Edward's sexy sparkles. **

**Ch.2: Breaking the Rules**

I know I'm not supposed to read anything out loud, but the part was just so detailed and beautiful I kind of got caught up in the moment.

I read out loud from the second paragraph on page eighteen all the way until Bella asks the girl from her Spanish class who the beautiful strangers were on page nineteen, and then I sighed like a girl in love and rolled onto my back.

The book began to shake and tremble in my pale hands and I glanced in horror as the words on the page began to shift, change.

I clasped my hands over my mouth allowing the book to slam shut in my lap and then backed all the way up against the headboard of my bed; this couldn't be happening to me.

I looked back at the book that was suddenly different – it had no title or cover art anymore, the apple and delicate arms were gone.

I stroked the pages lightly with my fingers before picking the book back up hesitantly and flipping it open to where I had left off, but the terrible things were just beginning. The beautiful strangers I had just read about were no longer anywhere among the pages, the whole scene had shifted to Bella glancing at a boy with black hair and skinny jeans; my brother.

"No," I whispered.

A light knock on the door made me drop the book between my footboard and mattress and I felt my body slightly trembling.

"Danica, can I come in?" My dad asked.

"Sure," I choked.

My dad entered the room smiling before knitting his eyebrows together in confusion due to my obvious estranged facial expression and shakiness.

"Dad," I spoke quietly, "you know that book you gave me as a gift?"

My dad cocked his head to the side and scratched the back of his neck, "what book?"

"_Twilight_," I panicked.

"Never heard of it, maybe I could find it for you when we go to Seattle or Port Angeles," My dad smiled.

My dad loved books as much as me, how could he not know of a _New York Times _bestseller.

"Dad," I sobbed, "please it's not funny to joke with me like this."

"Dani, I've never heard of _Twilight," _he said concerned; sitting down next to me on the bed, "are you okay?"

"Where's Daemon?" I asked frantically.

"Who?" my dad seemed confused again.

I felt my heart stop in my chest; Daemon was gone.

I jumped up from my bed and sprinted to the room that my brother had been in talking to Angie only moments before – practically ripping the door off the hinges and falling on my face, but it was nothing but a plain bathroom.

"Angie?" I cried.

No answer.

"Danica, Angie's with your mom in Florida," My dad said; rolling his sleeves up.

"Mom ran away to the circus, she was crazy…" I said.

"That's no way to talk about Andrea," My dad said sternly, "How are your mom and Steve by the way?"

"What are you talking about dad?" I breathed.

"You just got here from Florida after living with your mom and step dad and I was wondering if she was happy," he scratched the back of his neck.

This couldn't be happening; my mom wasn't a home wrecking trapeze artist anymore.

"You should go to bed, everyone in town knows your coming to school tomorrow, I'm sorry," My dad said.

I turned bright red at the idea of everyone knowing I'd be there, but the lingering feeling in the pit of my stomach began to make me sick.

"Okay," I whispered.

"I have an early shift at the hospital, so I'll be gone before you wake up," He looked apologetic.

I nodded in a daze as he kissed me lightly on top of my head and I stumbled into my room shutting the door barely able to think, a haze of utter confusion practically choking me to death.

I looked down at the book between my footboard and bed but I was too shaken to actually pick it up again just yet; sleep would help clear my mind.

I walked over to my suitcase and began to unpack everything inside, clothes I remembered well, but strange photos of a woman I slightly resembled, Angie, and I sat at the very bottom that I hadn't packed; I freaked out.

I threw on the first pair of decent sleeping clothes I could find and tightly tucked myself into bed, squeezing my eyes shut and begging my self to sleep mentally, but the rain at my window had different plans for me.

When I awoke in the morning after a few hours of sleep it was as if the sun had been blocked by a huge pair of sunglasses, it was barely noticeable through all the clouds and rain.

I walked over miserably to my suit case and pulled out my bathroom things – quickly taking a shower at the bathroom that was once my brother's room, and then put on my jeans and blue long-sleeved shirt for school completing it with my pair of boots.

Walking down the stairs was a miserable experience as well; I almost fell down the stairs completely. I bent down and tied the lose boot string that was surely the culprit in my almost tumble and then walked over to the counter to make toast.

I made and ate my small breakfast in a sort of daydream state trying to think about Daemon, but it seemed like the more I thought about him, the more pieces of memories began to fade away; I was forgetting about him.

I shook my head fiercely and grabbed my scarf off the back of the couch and my coat off of the rack – dad had already shoved the keys to my truck in the pocket, I smiled.

I walked outside and climbed into the driver's side, slowly turning the key in the ignition, and I let out a sigh of relief when my truck groaned and rumbled to life.

I drove to the high school that wasn't hard to find at all in silence – it was just off the highway, exactly how Bella had described in the book, and I felt a tear make its way to the corner of my eye just thinking about the story and my fading brother.

I pulled up to an empty space somewhat far from the main office and my truck groaned to a stop, I was a little bit later than I wanted to be.

I turned hot pink as everyone in the parking lot stared at me in awed silence getting out of my car, some were smiling hugely at me, and others were looking at me skeptically.

I sloshed my way through the rain to the main office and didn't bother to pull my hood up, allowing the rain to dampen my head and cause my brown hair to stick to my face concealing me. Being here was more embarrassing and nerve racking than I could have imagined.

I opened the door to the office with a gust of warm hair welcoming me and a woman with graying hair looked at me from behind horned rim glasses, a confused smile on her face.

"Hello, may I help you?" Her rough voice asked.

Her voice was harsh and scratchy making her sound much older than she already looked.

"Um, I'm Danica Weston," I spoke softly.

"Ah yes, we were expecting you," She smiled wider; revealing her yellowed teeth; smoker. "Here is your schedule, not hard to find your way around this high school in your case I'm sure."

I nodded at her silently in reply, adjusting my bag on my shoulder, but I was still going to get lost because I had a terrible sense of direction.

I walked through the somewhat crowded halls that were nothing compared to my old high school and I looked around cautiously trying to find my first class.

"Hey there," A voice called from behind me.

I turned around to face the direction of the voice when a boy ran into me.

"Sorry," I muttered; blushing.

"No biggie," He replied; grinning, "I'm Kyle, your Danica right?"

"Yes," I said; dad really did tell everyone, "but I like Dani better."

"Dani, that's cute," He said.

I blushed again and glanced back down at my schedule, hoping he wouldn't notice.

"Need some help getting around, I wouldn't mind being your official tour guide," He asked eagerly.

I smiled the best I could manage and nodded, handing him my schedule.

"Well, looks like my prayers were answered, you're in my first class," He grinned again, "come on."

I rolled my eyes behind him and followed him slowly trying to convince myself in my head not to trip, but I stumbled on the small rug in the entrance of the classroom.

"Hey Mrs. Patton, this is Danica Weston," The boy Kyle pointed at me.

I blushed again when the class stared at me and I waved dumbly.

"Dani," I mumbled quietly.

"Well Dani, I'm sure Kyle wouldn't mind if you took the desk next to him in the back," The woman said kindly.

I followed Kyle to the back keeping my head down so that I didn't have to meet the eyes of all the students staring at me, and I took a seat at the rectangular table next to the overly-friendly boy who was telling everyone that he was my tour guide.

I suffered through biology with Kyle and then English with a girl he introduced me to named Heather; she was almost as quiet as me which made things less awkward.

I walked with them to the library for study hall, ready to drown myself in any sort of book to make my embarrassment disappear, when I saw them for the first time as we snagged a table by the door.

The five pale individuals were sitting at a table in the very corner of the library completely concealed from everyone else, every one of them reading while facing different directions. They were beautiful, flawless and none of them looked like they belonged here in the ordinary library, in this ordinary town.

"I see you've noticed the Cullens," A girl said; sitting down next to the other quiet girl Heather.

I gulped hard at the name she spoke just then; the Cullen's from the book.

"I'm Sophie," She said; extending her hand to me.

I shook her hand lightly, "Dani."

"Oh I know who you are," she whispered; reading the cover of a magazine, "I think everyone knows."

"Oh," was all I could manage to say.

"The Cullens give me the creeps," Kyle said; shuddering.

Heather and Sophie giggled quietly, but I couldn't move, I was frozen.

"I see Edward has noticed you too," The girl huffed.

"Edward?" I asked.

I peered through my hair to see a pair of eyes staring curiously in my direction, eyes that belonged to the most beautiful boy I had ever seen.

Edward was pale with dark bruises under his eyes that contrasted with his ivory skin, his auburn hair looked like he had just rolled out of bed and left it that way, but even that was perfect looking.

His eyes narrowed at me and his jaw set like he was concentrating really hard on something, scrutinizing my every feature, and I looked down again and blushed; having a hard time breathing.

"I have to go," I whispered; grabbing my things and attempting to walk as quickly as I could from the library.

I practically ran through the doors and pressed myself against a cold wall to start up my breathing again, but I couldn't get Edward's eyes or face from my mind. He was a god.

I pressed my hands to my forehead and concentrated on inhaling and exhaling when a sudden thought struck me; the back of the book before I had ruined it.

_Edward was a vampire…_

I gasped loudly and stood up peering through the glass of the door, but when I looked at the table, the five perfect Cullens were gone.

Not only had I ruined a book and broken the rules, I had brought out what I'm pretty sure was a family of vampires to Forks, one of which made my breathing stop just by looking at me, what had I done?

* * *

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**Thankies.**


End file.
